Healed Wounds
by mAu0103
Summary: 5x13 extension - one shot.


Disclaimer; I do not own anything.

* * *

**Healed wounds**

Nathan was laying on the couch downstairs, in the music room, and kept throwing his basketball aimlessly into the air before catching it again. For the first time in a long time he felt happier and lighter somehow. He could honestly say that he finally felt complete again.

He caught the ball effortlessly and turned his head to the left.

There they were.

Those big, brown gorgeous eyes, smiling back at him, accompanied by that beautiful smile of hers that had him weak every single time. He felt a tug on his heart when the amount of love he held for this woman filled his entire body, making him shiver ever so slightly.

These past few weeks had been the longest and hardest weeks of his life. After Jamie was kidnapped, Haley had been keeping her distance and only spoken to him with few words. But she had agreed to let him hang out at the house with them, mostly because of Jamie of course. He knew that she would never under any circumstance deprive his time with Jamie, even if it meant that she would have to make some sacrifices of her own and allow him to be around her. It was just the kind of person that she was. She would always put the ones she loved before herself. Her never ending kindness and selflessness never ceased to amaze him.

He remembered the day she'd suggested that they should go see a therapist. At first, he'd refused because he couldn't believe that she still wouldn't trust him enough to be able to work this out on their own. In addition, the memories of the completely failed session he'd had with his parents, when they were going through the messy divorce and arguing over him, made him hesitate the whole idea. But when Haley had thrown a tantrum at him and given him an ultimatum that was either he'd do this with her, or they were over - for good, he'd reluctantly agreed to it, knowing he couldn't risk loosing her over a stupid, insecure feeling he had about spilling his guts to a complete stranger. He would literally do _anything_ for this woman. And even if it made him feel weak and lost, then so be it. Living without her was simply not an option.

Today he couldn't even thank her enough for suggesting something like that. It had been exactly what they needed, both individually and as a couple.

Olivia was a true miracle worker. She knew exactly how to get to them, and made them face their inner insecurities, concerning themselves and each other.

Nathan had been ecstatic when she'd made Haley agree to him moving back into the house with them, of course with him sleeping in the guest room. But simply being able to be around Haley and Jamie at all times of the day, made the heaviness around his heart slowly dissipate and the hope he was carrying around grew stronger for every single moment he spent with them.

Haley kept her eyes at Nathan with a content smile grazing her face, as she moved her fingers delicately over the keys at the piano. She noticed that he was deep in thoughts, as he kept throwing the basketball into the air, but he looked content with a small smile featuring his beautiful face.

The contours of the well defined muscles of his arms showing every time he threw and caught the ball, as they flexed with every movement he made. She may have loved the sweater he was wearing, but there was nothing she loved more than seeing him without any kind of fabric that would hide his perfect body.  
She moved her eyes down across his chest and stomach till she reached the lining of the black sweats that hung low on his hips. Dangerously low if you asked her, and she could feel her mouth getting dry as her eyes locked at the fine trail of hairs that ended below the lining of his pants.

She really did have the sexiest husband any woman could ever ask for. She bit her lip as she felt herself starting to blush, and had to look away as she felt her entire body starting to heat up.

Her mind kept wandering and her heart thumped heavy against her chest, when she thought about how patient, understanding and completely amazing he'd been with her throughout this last month.

There was no question at all, nor had there ever really been one, as to why she loved this man.

She darted her eyes over at him again and another dreamy smile formed on her face. She moved her gaze over his naked chest and followed his arms, until she landed on his hand. She sucked in a small breath when she saw the wedding band on his finger. A sudden wave of endless pride and joy washed through her, as the word _husband_ came to her mind.

Sometimes she couldn't believe that she actually had the privilege of calling this man her husband. The thought rushed through her as her heart rate picked up in speed and heated her body even more.

She let it linger for a moment before she suddenly got up on her feet.

Nathan snapped his head around as the sound from the piano suddenly stopped. He noticed that Haley got up and started to walk towards the doorway. He couldn't help but run his eyes down her body, across her ass, which was barley covered by one of his white button up shirts, and further down her slim, shapely legs. He halfway groaned to himself as he thought about the feeling of her soft skin under his fingers. The way the hairs would rise on her body from his touch. How easily she reacted to him. And the way she reacted to him.

He felt himself starting to respond as he moved his gaze back up to her perfectly, curved hips that had the most elegant, sexy sway he'd ever seen.

"Hey, baby. Where are you going?" He asked as he placed the basketball down on the floor next to where he was laying.

Haley halted by the sound of his deep, vibrating voice and placed her hand at the door jamb, slightly turning her head to look at him.

"I was umm…just going to get something cool…" She felt her cheeks flush again and her body made an involuntary shiver when she thought she saw a slight change of color in Nathan's eyes. "You're welcome to join me, if you'd like." She added and seductively pulled her lip in between her teeth, before she slowly walked out of the room.

God damn! The tone of her voice. The blush. That ridiculously sexy lip biting. She was killing him.

Nathan jumped up from the couch and practically ran after her.

* * *

He found her in the kitchen, standing by the counter. She had her back against him, and again, he couldn't stop his eyes from moving up and down her tiny frame. Her soft, dark locks. The large white shirt that he knew were hiding her beautiful curves, and further down her sensual legs. The image of her legs tightly wrapped around his waist popped into his head and made him swallow hard.

He smiled appreciatively to himself as he walked up behind her. He traced his fingers at the exposed skin of her neck, that was showing due to the tiny dip of the collar of the shirt. He smirked and leaned his head down when he felt her shiver, and connected his lips to her skin. He left a trail of soft, small kisses along her neck till he reached her weak spot behind her ear.

"So this was your way of cooling down, huh?" He whispered huskily into her skin, inhaling her scent as he did.

Haley closed her eyes and couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "Yes…and you're not helping right now." She breathed out as Nathan kept peppering her neck with kisses, sending jolts of tingles down her spine.

Nathan chuckled softly. He knew she was trying to fight it, but there was no way to escape the underlying, needy tone of her voice. He placed his hand on her waist while he moved his lips around to her jawline.

"What? You're not going to let me in on the action?" He murmured as he continued his trail towards the corner of her mouth. "After all, it's my ice cream you're eating, and you're wearing my shirt."

He was just about to reach her lips when she suddenly swirled around and jumped up on the counter, sending him a teasing grin as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

"In my defense, we were all out of Mint Chocolate Chip, and I have cravings…" She trailed off as she licked the spoon while holding his gaze.

"And as for this shirt…" She lowered her gaze at herself before she raised her head again with a sexy grin. "Well, let's just say that I look good in anything, and besides, this was the most convenient choice of clothing at that moment." She gave him a flirtatious smile and watched as his eyes roamed all over her body.

She scooped yet another spoonful of Nathan's Rocky Road ice cream, and found that he'd suddenly stepped even closer to her now, so her knees were in touch with his thighs. She shivered when she felt him put his hands on her knees, before he spread them further apart so he could step in between her legs. After he'd positioned himself, he moved his head closer to hers, but stopped a few inches away from her.

God, he smelled so good.

"Care to share any of what's left in that container?" He asked with a smile and started to move his hands slowly up her thighs, leaving her skin scorching hot from where he'd just touched her.

She slowly dug out the last of it and held the spoon out in front of his mouth, licking her lips as he leaned in to have a taste. And just when he was about to close his lips around the spoon, she withdrew it from him and shoved it into her own mouth with a teasing smile.

"Oh, you did not just do that!?" Nathan exclaimed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry, babe. All gone now. So good!" She barley got out before she turned into a fit of giggles when Nathan started to tickle her sides.

"Na-than, noo, please stop!" She choked out in between the giggles as she tried to squirm her way out of his grasp.

"Fine, I'll stop." He chuckled, stilling his hands but kept them firmly attached to her waist. "But I'm getting this shirt back at least…" He whispered huskily and moved his hand to the buttons, slowly popping them open.

And just like that, he had managed to change the entire atmosphere surrounding them. The light, teasing tone flew right out of the window and the air was now swirling thick with pure lust. He gave her his signature smirk as he leaned in and connected his lips to the underside of her jaw, earning himself a breathy moan to elicit through Haley's lips, which made the short hairs in the back of his neck to rise.

Haley leaned her head back to give him better access and ran her palms over his chest. Her breath got caught in the back of her throat when Nathan sucked and nibbled on the skin at the side of her neck, and felt the need for him intensify ridiculously fast. She palmed his face and directed his lips to her own, wanting - no, needed to taste him.

She moaned against his mouth the second she felt his lips collide with hers. They nibbled and sucked at each other, before he ran his tongue over her lower lip, silently asking for permission to enter. She responded immediately by opening her mouth, welcoming his soft, warm tongue to tangle with her own.

When air became an issue, Nathan moved his lips to her neck as he popped open the last button of the shirt. He carefully slid the white fabric aside and traced his hand over her stomach and stopped as he reached the underside of her breast. He pulled his head back and rested his forehead against hers so that he could take her in.

Her face was already a deep shade of red, while her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were closed. Her breath deepened as he moved his hand and palmed her perfectly, rounded breast, pinching lightly at her nipple.

Haley's body was already in overdrive as Nathan kept fondling her breasts with his hands, making the ache in the pit of her stomach grow bigger and bigger each second. She could feel Nathan's gaze on her, and fluttered her eyes open as she moved her hands to his broad shoulders. When she met his darkened eyes, she subconsciously liked her lips and smiled up at him. She raked her nails down his chest, as she saw him move his gaze slowly down her body. She felt the anticipation rise within her as she knew what was about to come. She bit her lip as she waited while she tried to keep her breathing in check as Nathan's hands were still very much doing wonders to her breasts. God, she loved his hands.

She smiled with satisfaction when she heard the deep, guttural groan as Nathan had scanned her body all the way down.

"Fuck, Hales…" His voice was thick with hunger as he slowly moved his gaze back up.

He groaned again when he saw the knowingly look on her face. He raised one of his eyebrows at her and slid his hands down the sides of her body, making her entire body tremble.

"You're the devil, Hales." He whispered huskily and felt his hardened length strain against the material of his sweat pants. "If this was a way of seducing me, for the second time today, consider it a success." He smirked as Haley's soft giggles filled the room. "You know that wearing my clothes is already enough of an aphrodisiac for me, but then you raise the stakes and go commando as well…" He trailed off before he leaned in and found her lips, silencing the delicate sounds of her giggles as he did.

He just had to have her. He needed to taste her and he felt the need of being inside of her again increase to unbelievable heights.

Now that he was finally able to touch her and be close to her again, he was well damn sure that he would not waste any more time than what he'd already lost.

Haley felt herself getting impatient as their tongues were once again dueling for control. Their breaths were deep and ragged, and the coil in the pit of her stomach was already building up fast.

She moved her hands down to the lining of his sweats and started to push them down. "Nathan…I need you now." She moaned into his mouth.

Nathan helped her push down his pants before he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the edge of the counter. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands over his shoulders and around to the back of his neck. She grazed her nails over the short hairs at the nape of his neck and looked deeply into his eyes, silently telling him what she needed.

Nathan felt the tingles from his neck shoot down his spine as Haley kept raking her nails up and down. He could feel her warm heat close to him as she'd wrapped her legs around him, and all he had to do was to simply push his hips forward and he'd be exactly where he wanted to be.

He held her gaze as he directed himself to her entrance. He circled around a couple of times, fully aware that he was teasing her as she writhed her lower body even closer to his.

"Please…" She looked at him desperately. Her eyes were coated with lust as she inched her head closer to his.

Nathan placed his hands at her waist and pushed inside of her in one deep stroke. "God, I love you, Hales." He choked out as the familiar, unbelievable feeling of being connected with her again spread quickly throughout his body.

He felt her hands move down his back and to his ass as he started to move with a steady pace. He dipped his head down and captured one of her nipples into his mouth, nipping and sucking at it before he soothed it over with his tongue.

"Oh…yes." Haley moaned and had to put her hand behind her on the counter for support, as she felt Nathan attacking her breast with his mouth, while his lower body made her feel like she was about to explode right at that second.

Nathan's mouth did the works to both of her breasts before he moved back up her chest towards her neck. He left hot, open mouthed kisses on every part of her skin that he could reach. He suddenly bended his knees a little and pulled Haley even further to the edge, providing himself with a better angle.

Haley thought she was about to pass out from the pleasure Nathan was giving her at the moment, and when he changed the angle of his hips, he managed to create the most amazing friction she had ever felt. She knew it wouldn't take long before she would snap, and she desperately wanted Nathan to join her. She raked her nails up his back, and into his hair. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tightened her legs even further around his waist as she felt him up the pace.

"Please don't stop." She moaned deeply, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was dangerously close.

"I'm so close…" Nathan groaned. He traced his hands up and down the sides of her body, making sure his thumbs would graze over her breasts every time. He moved his lips to the side of her neck and found her weak spot below her ear. "You're so beautiful..." He murmured into her skin, and immediately felt Haley tense as her feminine muscles started to contract uncontrollably around him. His name fell from her lips repeatedly as she rode out her orgasm.

She palmed Nathan's face and made him look at her. "Let it go, baby…" She whispered and found his lips.

"Hales…" He growled and stilled his movements as the most powerful orgasm he could remember ever having, washed through him.

He hovered his slightly open mouth in front of hers, and felt their heavy breaths mingle as he slowly came down from his high. He shivered and kissed her softly when he felt her hands run lightly over the slick skin of his back.

After another moment, he pulled out of her slowly, making them both hiss by the immediate loss, before he hunched down to put his pants back on.

"Hey, come here." He heard Haley's voice whisper as he got back up.

Haley smiled and palmed his face gently as he came close enough so she could reach him again. She stroked her thumb over his cheekbone before she leaned in and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. She let it last for a while, loving the feel of his soft lips, before she pulled back slightly.

"I love you, Nathan. So much." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Nathan held her gaze and then suddenly smirked at her as his hands found her hips.

"What?" Haley asked and looked away shyly as she started to button up the shirt, suddenly feeling like she was on display.

"You were right."

She looked back up at him questionably, completely confused as to what he was talking about. "About what?"

"That ice cream was good. So damn good." He winked at her and licked his lips.

Haley playfully swatted his shoulder and started to laugh, but was soon silenced as Nathan captured her lips once again.

"And I love you too, you dork." He whispered when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "Always have. Always will."

He didn't have to say that last part, she could see it in his eyes, and she could feel it in her heart. Yet, it warmed her to hear him say it out loud, especially after this excruciating period they'd been going through. But now, the darkness and the heavy weight that had been resting upon them had finally seemed to have disappeared. Now they could put it all behind them and move forward, happier and stronger than they'd ever been before.

She brushed her knuckles over his cheek and smiled in that special way that only Nathan got to see. He returned her smile by looking deeply into her eyes. It was one of those looks where she could feel him touch her very soul. She felt her heart almost burst out of her chest, as she thought about how good it felt to once again being able to let him in completely.

He owned her heart, in every single aspect. There was nothing that felt better or safer than knowing that Nathan was holding her heart, the same way she knew that she was holding his.

And in that moment she knew that they were going to be fine. In fact, they were going to be more than fine.

* * *

**AN**; This was just another idea that popped into my head after doing an OTH re-watch, and I simply had to get it out.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
